Katrice The Babysitter
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A little short story I did for Msitubeatz since I was both wanting to make another tribute story for her and her OC and I was very happy while writing it. (You can blame it all on Aggretsuko, Coco, and Captain Underpants. Don't judge I love them all XD)


On a hot summer day in a big condo is nothing but pure quiet. No loud noises or screams. Only four fox kits and one meerkat pup. Except with one problem however. Their parents, the coolest good cops in Zootopia, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were not home. Neither was Jack Savage and Skye. Now that moment where both the adults having to work at the same time is rare. They knew one of those days they would have to have go to work at the same time and thus the kits and Jack and Skyes adoptive meerkat daughter would be left alone. So through the brilliant planning of Skye and Judy they agree that if there comes a time where they both would have to work they would hire a babysitter despite the pleads of Nick and Jack who were being over protective to their children but surrendered and gave in to their loved ones.

And so, the babysitter they hired was one that the kits seemed to loved the most. A female red panda adult named Katrice who wore a light pink tank top and gray jean shorts that reached down to her knees. She and Portia and Andre were in the kitchen making some peanut butter and cricket sandwiches for the kits. Portia was on top of Katrice's head as she observed the red panda using a butter knife to slather the creamy thick peanut butter onto a piece of bread that was going to be Portia's while Andre was making his own.

"How much crickets would you like Portia?" Katrice asked as she grabbed a jar that was considered a treat to them. Portia looked over and her thin tail wagging on Katrice's neck from being happy with her. "Just a couple please." The also happy red panda nodded as she opened it the lid and pulled out a few crickets and sprinkled them on it. She never did think on why foxes love insects so much but whatever it is, they crave it big time with the kits being an example.

Andre was making his sandwich into pure perfection. It was to look as fancy as possible as he moved the top of the bread so it can be even with the bottom bread. "Annndd perfect!" He yelled out and smiled happily as he putted the peanut butter covered butter knife in the sink as Katrice finishes making Portia's sandwich. The eager meerkat climbs off of her as she grabbed her plate in quick motion. "Thank you Katrice." Portia said sweetly as Katrice smiled and playfully rubbed her head. "Awe, it's no problem Portia."

She looked over at Andre who was already devouring his sandwich with her giggling and taking a tray with other sandwiches on it. She walked out with Portia and Andre who had already ate his snack as the others were playing on the couch like throwing pillows all while Aubrey is laying on the table snoring cutely. "Oh gee, I guess I got allll these sandwiches to myself. Full of peanut butter and cri-" Before Katrice could go on with her innocent tease in seconds they all get up and calm down with their fur being a mess from the couch.

"Yay! Thanks Katrice!" The three say in union as Aubrey gets up and helps the red panda place the tray on the table. They grab their snacks and start to eat with Katrice smiling and taking a seat on the couch as Portia sits on her lap and eats while the kits watch a cartoon show. It was goofy and dumb but yet as they laugh so does their babysitter. Maybe she is possessed by the adorable kit kats, or most likely this show is good and she would watch it when she gets home. It most likely is the latter.

With her eating some crackers she got on the tray she looked at the kits to see them behaving well and everything going quiet. Also Katrice noticed that the second boy of the kit kats, Amare, was on his knees near the table drawing on a blank white piece of paper with a blue crayon. "Hey. What you drawing Amare?" As soon as she spoke to him he looked up and putted his crayon down. "I'm drawing our home." He seemed happy to be drawing. His tail wagging and having the big smile on his face.

"Oh really? Can I see it please?" Katrice asked kindly to him to which he gets up and grabs his drawing as he walked over and handed her the art. She took it in her hand and started to look at it. It was shocking as her eyes fixated on it. For a young kit he drew like an adult professional. The big condo with its trees outside and the clouds looking fluffy and big. She was very impressed with it which Amare could tell from her smile. "Whoa Amare, I never knew you could draw. It's beautiful."

Amare blushed slightly of embarrassment as he never did think his art was that good. Still he loved the compliment and took it happily. "Oh it's not that big of a deal. I just love to draw sometimes." She handed him back his drawing as he thanked her for the compliment. She then laid her back against the couch as she looked at him. "You know, I have a passion for art too." With what she said, the kits and even Portia look at Katrice. The look of pure disbelief but mostly shock. "Wait. You can draw too?" Alicia asked with her mouth stuffed full before she swallowed with Katrice nodding. "Of course. I draw tons."

As if by mere seconds all of them were wanting to see it as they were begging her to let them see the art. With a smile on her face she gently moved Portia to the side of the couch as she got up and went into the kitchen to grab her orange bag. She moved stuff inside of it until she pulled out a notebook. "Ah ha! Got it." She said in victory as the red panda walked over to the kits as she sat back down to where she sat before and started to flip the pages open. Soon they all were sitting close to her while Portia crawled up on Katrice's head to get a view til her she was comfy.

Her flipping of the pages halted as the kits were telling her to stop as they saw something. She letted them look as they saw something the kits and Portia loved. Artwork of their parents. "Whoa. You actually drew mom and dad?" Aubrey asked with her eyeing on it as every detail about them was on that colored page. Even the colors matched too. "Mhm. They were kinda my inspiration on pretty much to try everything and make the world a better place, so I wanted to draw my favorite heroes." With what she said, Katrice smiled to herself as she was proud of her own work. Portia then looked and pointed over to mom and dad also. "You drew them perfectly. You're simply amazing Ms. Katrice."

Again the smile on the red panda grew more from being loved of her artwork. "Well they are my heroes too. Basically I love all of them. They are good mammals and I wanted to draw good for them."

With that said, Andre stepped in to say what he wanted to say. "You should put it in art shows! You could get rich! Get famous! Have tons of boyfriends just so one of them could trick the others into thinking they were being betrayed by the other that would lead to twenty three episodes of pure dra-" Alicia covered his mouth as he kept daydreaming and mumblining without catching a break. "The point is, you could get popular. Why haven't you shown it others?"

Katrice gently patted Alicia's head with a chuckle. "Oh I already shown my art online. I gotta say I'm surprised everyone likes my artwork." The kits all cock their heads in confusion. "What you mean?" Amare said looking at her still confused like the others. "Well, I mean I do love drawing but I just never thought so many people would love them. And that I would get so many fans of my artwork. Hehe" She blushed with her looking a bit shy and awkward. These were kids, they don't know how fame really can work. Maybe except Andre who still had his mouth covered until he gets Alicia's hand off his mouth.

"Well the way you draw. It is simply stunning. I could just look at them all day every day." Andre said proudly with Amare following along. "Yeah. This would be my inspiration to draw so I can be like you." After that was Alicia. "And the colors are so pretty on them, I mean I ain't all girly but it looks great!" Then next was Aubrey. "And the way you care for good mammals shows I should be like you. Be good and stay good to have a good life. Maybe after a good well deserved rest. For an hour. Or six." Then finally was Portia. "I just love your art style. It's so perfect that I would love to join in drawing with you one of these days."

And that right there was where Katrice just looked at them. All of these young kits and young pup just looking at her. Looking at her as a true good mammal. An artist who deserves so much love and support. A friend who really knows how to draw and show keep following her dream. Her eyes grow teary with a smile wide on her face as Portia gets off with her hugging both the meerkat and all of the kits as they hug her back with her just nuzzling on them softly from being so happy. "I swear, your mom and dad raised you all too well. Stay like that for me. Ok?" They all agreed to her deal to which she wiped away a tear and the big group hug was slowly letting go as they get off.

She took her journal and closed it as she looked at the clock. "Well your parents will be home any minute now." They all sadly groan as they wanted Katrice to stay with them all. "But we want to see more of your work." They all agree but she giggles. "Guys, I can always come back if your parents have both work or want to go out. I promise." She reassures them to have their grumpy faces turned into soft smiles. "Ok ok. Thanks Ms. Katrice. I should start drawing right now!" Amare stated as they heard the car doors of their parents coming back and give their babysitter and nice goodbye hug with her returning the sweet hug back.

"Hey, when I come back I am going to give you guys a gift. You all might like it." They all have their ears perked up from the word gift. They started to spam on saying "What is it?!" before she calms them down. "It's a surprise. But you all will love it." As by pure timing the tired but happy to be home cops come back to which the kits all run down and hug then tightly with their tails wagging. Judy and Nick hug and hold their children in their arms while they make room for Jack and Skye to have Portia have her turn of running and jumping into the arms of her own parents.

"So, how were the little rascals? Didn't give you a hard time?" Nick asked as he nuzzled on the cuddled up Amare. "Not at all Mr. Wilde. They were just fantastic." She said as she was in the kitchen and getting her bag and walking out to them. "Thank you so much again for being here." Judy stated as she went to offer her some money. "Oh it was no problem at all Mrs. Wilde. I love spending time with them." She gave both the adults and the kits a final hug as Judy gives Katrice her babysitting money to which she takes it and puts it in her wallet.

"Oh by the way Katrice. I was wondering if next week you could babysit them again? Me and Skye were wanting me and the Wildes to hang out." Jack stated with him holding Portia close acting like a protective father. "Oh I would love to!" She said with joy on her tone as they kits and Portia all cheer in union. Katrice chuckles and goes to the door but not before waving goodbye to the kits. They all wave and say goodbye to her back to which she closed to door and had a sigh of pure happiness. A smile on her face that is going to be permanent in the inside of her soul. She looked over to the journal to see only one page was left to draw. She chuckled and started to walk out. Her mind already set on who to draw for her notebook. It would deal with five small figures and lots of colored pencils.

It was worth it every single step of the way.


End file.
